


｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ i wanna kiss yr pretty mouth ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

by spiikez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Pining, add more tags later, im only writing this cuz i miss my bf, in progress, its two bfs in a bedroom what do u expect, makeout session?, maybe smut?, mlm, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiikez/pseuds/spiikez
Summary: nagito and hajime kiss >~<
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ i wanna kiss yr pretty mouth ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

**Author's Note:**

> ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
> make sure 2 get a glass of water and a snack today!! and if u bind then make sure 2 take a break!! this is my first fanfic so plz be nice!!  
> ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。..・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜ i can see him next to me, his face illuminated by the glowing candle flames. oh how lucky i am right now to even be in his presence. i turn my head and continue staring at the ceiling, my back on the hard bed. i wonder if you can hear my heavy breathing? are if you can tell how fast my heart is beating? i feel you turn and so do i. our eyes meet. oh how much ive missed him.  
"ko, can i-" his voice falters and i turn to meet his eyes. "whats up?" i ask, i hope he cant hear my nervousness. "may i kiss you?" he asks. and my head goes fuzzy. "of course if you dont want to then-" he tries to stutter but before he can finish i have my lips against his slightly chapped ones.


End file.
